


Octopussy

by Tethysian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Crack, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Hux's life is an ordeal no matter what universe he's in, Ink Clouds, Kylo is shy, M/M, Merpeople, Non-Human Genitalia, Purple Prose, Shyness, and possibly a tease, non-human biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethysian/pseuds/Tethysian
Summary: Hux is a merman and Kylo is an unexpectedly shy sea-witch.





	Octopussy

"For fuck's sake, Kylo," Hux cursed yet again when the burst of ink clouded his vision as soon as his hands brushed slick skin. He thought wistfully of the pale underside of the tentacle he had been about to familiarize himself with before it disappeared. Kylo's pale face faded from view along with everything else. Hux snorted and fanned his gills, disliking the bitter tint of the ink although, quite despite himself, he was growing used to it. The sheer amount of it that Kylo was able to produce was as absurd as it was impressive.

It was a stray current that had carried Hux away from the warm cerulean waters of the citadel to the cold, unknown reaches of the sea where he had strayed upon the cave of this particular sea witch.

The creature had tried to hide in the shadows, but Hux recognized him at once. He had seen his face on countless effigies and reliefs around the palace and the citadel. What an unlikely place to find a missing prince. Was this the long-lost son that the Queen and King-consort were still mourning? The one who had slipped away or been stolen from the palace so many years ago?             

Curious, Hux had struck up a tentative friendship with the other boy.  For some reason he had yet to inform the Queen of his discovery regardless of how many time he had visited him.

This time he had coaxed Kylo into shallower water so he could see him in the broken light sifting through from the surface, but it wasn't to be. Currently he couldn't even see as far as his own nose.

"I can't help it," Kylo grumbled in the darkness. "It's not like I can control it-"

"Have you _tried_? Because I'd like to be able to see what I'm doing." _I'd like to see you_ , Hux thought.

He fumbled about in the inky cloud, finding Kylo who came to him when Hux pulled, his heavy limbs brushing against Hux's body, curling over and around his arms where they gripped lightly, kneading in small, restless movements, somewhat anxiously. Hux’s hands settled on the tantalizing softness of Kylo’s hips and Kylo’s on Hux's shoulders, his thumbs stroking gentle circles along the scatter of scales there. A deep-seated chill still clung to Kylo's skin from his long stay in the cold waters of the deep sea where he had secluded himself. Alone. Until Hux had found him.

He still looked like a merman from the waist up, but the magic of the deep sea had transformed his body into something else. Not lesser, just different. He has lost his scales in favour of smooth, glossy skin and his tail to a tangle of tentacles, as perfectly black as the ink that they were currently bathed in.

Hux's cock was already extended outside of its sheath, ready to be put into use and he'd be damned if he'd be denied again just because Kylo couldn't keep his over-active hair-trigger defence mechanisms under control when he felt self-conscious.

"Do you want this or not?"

"Yes." The water from Kylo's mouth was sweetly warm when he kissed Hux, the loosely drifting curls of his hair fluttering against Hux's face, and Hux was so disarmed that he nearly forgot to be annoyed.

His hand slipped in between the writhing mass of Kylo's limbs, trying with little help to part the shifting tentacles to get to what he sought. Neptune almighty, but it was like trying to find a pearl in a thicket of seaweeds. In pitch darkness.

Every time he thought his eyes could nearly make something out the inky cloud closed around them again, and every time his fingers found that promised softness Kylo would gasp and the muscles under Hux’s fingers would shift and it would be lost again.

"Are you going to do anything to help or are you actually enjoying yourself?" he finally snapped.

"It's not unpleasant," the sea-witch said coyly.  "Hold on."

Suddenly the water around them was bathed in light. Hux startled. Light, however beautiful, usually meant predators or brilliant fields of jellyfish; things every sensible mer knew to stay away from. Finding himself caught in the grasp of something so similar alarmed him before he realized that it didn't hurt at all, and that Kylo was the one emitting it. 

Brilliantly luminous whips of the clearest blue outlined the generous curves of Kylo's arms, from the thick base to the delicately curled ends that splayed out around them, gently waving with the movement of the sea and glowing though the thickness of the ink cloud.

And oh. It was lovely. Beautiful even.

The tentacles gently wrapped around Hux's tail, suckers clutching at his skin, until he couldn't tell one of them apart from the other anymore. In their light he could just make out the shifting blues and greens of his own scales.

"Is that better?" Kylo’s arms wound around Hux's shoulders, bringing their torsos as closely together as the rest of their bodies were, and Hux held him tightly in return.

"Yes, much."

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks (and apologies) to Rollynn for her [gorgeous art](http://rollynn.tumblr.com/post/155904103242) which partially inspired this nonsense. "What if the sea-witch is shy and keeps releasing ink clouds whenever things get hot and heavy?" I thought, naturally.
> 
> I'm so sorry about the title, I tried to stop myself. The runners-up were "never met a cephalopod like you before" and "I can see paradise by the bioluminescent light".


End file.
